Nerd-Fobia
by vianeicithalove
Summary: Emmett y Jasper están hartos de que los traten como unos nerds de segunda, así que deciden ir a un cabaret de chicas semi-nudistas y Edward es arrastrado en sus planes, mientras tanto, Alice, Rosalie y Bella pierden una apuesta y tendrán que pagar el precio.
1. Creo que perdimos…

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER SOLO LA HISTORA ES MIA **

_Yo supongo que se ahn de preguntar por qué diablos se llama "Nerd-fobia" Ok eso lo averiguaran en el capítulo 2 si alguna de ustedes tiene o sospecha una idea de por qué se llama así déjenme el comentario y yo con gusto se los re-envió! (:_

* * *

**Creo que perdimos…**

Y por lo tanto el equipo que logre recaudar más dinero para el baile de primavera sin importar que la diferencia de ganancias sea de un dólar, serán las ganadoras y por otro lado, el equipo perdedor tendrá que cumplir con el castigo asignado que según este contrato es Hacerse pasar por bailarinas exóticas durante una noche en el club **"Twilight"**, que por consiguiente se hace énfasis en la cláusula 1.3.02 de que el equipo ganador escogerá tanto el vestuario de las bailarinas como también a los clientes a los cuales se les complacerá con un baile privado de paquete _Premium_, en el cual incluirá:

***Baile erótico.**

***Masaje con aceites perfumados.**

***Uso del látigo.**

***Servicio de bebidas.**

En esta cláusula también se hace claramente énfasis en la sección que señala que ninguna bailarina está obligada a mantener relaciones sexuales con los clientes a menos que ella así lo deseen. Aclarando que las identidades de las bailarinas serán confidenciales.

Y por último, en este acuerdo No se podrán hacer cambios de _NINGUN_ tipo ya que si alguna de las mencionadas Individuas intenta reusarse a dicho acuerdo, será automáticamente sancionada por medio de un mes de servidumbre al equipo ganador.

_Firma de los Individuos._

***Alice Brandon**

***Rosalie Hale**

***Isabella swan**

***Tanya Denali**

***Jessica Stanley**

***Lauren Mallory**.

_Testigos_

**-Ángela Weber**

**-Ben Cheney.**

.

.

.

.

Demonios mil veces demonios se repetían una y otra vez Alice, Rosalie y Bella, mientras escuchaban como la chillona voz de Lauren releía el documento que habían firmado con toda seguridad hace dos semanas atrás, Como era posible que perdieran la apuesta? Alice estaba más que segura de que ganarían por qué, Que tan difícil era recaudar dinero para un baile?, y no solo cualquier baile, si no que era el baile de primavera, el baile en el cual toda chica soñaba llegar del brazo de un apuesto caballero, el príncipe azul de su cuento, alto y guapo, en fin!, el hombre de su vida..., Rosalie era harina de otro costal, estaba que echaba chispas, no le cabía la idea de que había perdido!, era inaudito, la diferencia era por 2 dólares, pero aunque quisiera mandar todo al diablo, no podia, ya que en el documento que había firmado, recalcaba firmemente en donde decía que aunque fuera un dólar de diferencia, No había cambios, esto la estresaba y no es que se creyera una niña mimada ni nada de eso pero, Rosalie Lillian Hale Nunca perdía!, es por esa razón de que hasta había creado ese maravilloso contrato, bueno "maravilloso" cuando pensó que ganaría, pero ahora hasta se arrepentía de ser abogada, bueno, abogada a medias, ya que apenas y tenía un año en la facultad, pero eso no quitaba que estaba indignada ante dicha barbaridad, por otro lado isabella estaba con cara de "Se los dije", ella sabía perfectamente que algo saldría mal, y no solo por el hecho de que estaba incluida en esa loca "apuesta" y su mala suerte se confabulara contra el destino de perder, si no de que se le había hecho demasiado sospechoso de que Tanya, la despampanante, zorra y rubia capitana de las porristas, haya "casualmente" sugerido de que se le agregara el dichoso "paquete Premium" que consistía en usar un estúpido látigo y no sé qué más barbaridades.

Aunque no lo creyeran se sentía o sentiría realmente cohibida a la hora de ver ese cruel vestuario que escogerían para ella, que de seguro no tenía ni que sospechar, porque estaba totalmente segura de que ese traje lo que menos tendría seria tela, ah y agregando el hecho de que Tanya la odiaba por razones desconocidas, eso obviamente no ayudaría!, además se sentiría desnuda y ultrajada frente a un total desconocido.

Tal vez podría ser un depravado sexual, No!, se gritó internamente, Claro que sería un depravado sexual por qué, Que otra razón habría para que un hombre fuera a un cabaret de bailarinas nudistas si no se tratara de un cochino, pervertido y depravado sexual, tal vez un violador o un asesino en serie, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de matar a sus amigas por haberla metido en semejante estupidez, y pensar que en un futuro ella sería una prestigiosa doctora, eso arruinaría totalmente toda su carrera, porque en vez de ser una gran neuróloga, la enviarían con una, para ver si sus neuronas y razonamiento funcionaban correctamente.

.

.

.

Y bien ese es el acuerdo, ustedes perdieron, nosotras ganamos, así que por lo tanto, ya saben que hacer, este viernes a las ocho y media en el cabaret de mi tía.- dijo la odiosa de Lauren después de que acabara de leer el contrato.

Mientras las chicas escuchaban totalmente abatidas y furiosas hablo la fastidiosa de Jessica.

-Ah y las queremos puntuales, nada de que tarden, el viernes tenemos planes con nuestros estilistas.

-Sip y por último, mañana les traeremos sus atuenditos de zorras, ups! Mil disculpas, de bailarinas...-dijo la rubia despampanante mientras fingía inocencia y pasaba sus finas manos por su ondulado cabello.- oh y saben que, tal vez y consigamos uno de sirvienta para hale, uno de vaca para Brandon y si dios nos manda suerte uno de Puta para la mojigata de swan.-declaro con burla y sobretodo con desprecio hacia la última mencionada.

Con miradas superiores y despectivas se retiraron las tres odiosas porristas, dejando así a las otras tres chicas solas y a la mitad del pasillo echando humo hasta por las orejas.

-Les dije maldita sea!.- Grito isabella de la manera más exasperada al ver que ninguna de sus amigas hablaba.

Rosalie y Alice estaban aún aturdidas en su propia realidad que ni cuenta se daban del griterío de su amiga.

-Hey les estoy hablando con un carajo!.- volvió a gritar mientras las zarandeaba salvajemente.

-Pero qué demonios!.- grito rosalie.

-Bella, ya ni siquiera se te ocurra regañarnos.- dijo Alice de lo más deprimida.

-No, Alice, como de que no las regañe?, por culpa de esta estúpida apuesta la pagaremos todas, no sé ni siquiera porque les sigo el juego, porque, ahora resulta que me hare pasar por una puta que baila por dinero, frente a un pervertido que quizás intente violarme, ahora, que tal si es un viejo sucio que podría ser mi abuelo, o alguien con alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, yo definitivamente prefiero ser la esclava de ese trio de porristas huecas, en vez de ser violada e infectada por un desconocido, yo no venderé mi virginidad, ustedes porque ya no lo son, pero yo que aún lo soy, prefiero reservármela para alguien que no conoceré en un lugar de mala muerte.- termino de desahogarse y se tumbó en el pasillo que aun seguía vacío, con las manos sobre el rostro para así evitar que ellas vieran como se derrumbaba a llorar.

Ambas amigas se quedaron estáticas en sus lugares, aunque las duras palabras de su amiga les hayan caído como dagas en el corazón, sabían perfectamente que solo lo decía por el estrés, así que corrieron hacia ella y se inclinaron a abrazarla fuertemente mientras se consolaban y pedían disculpas.

Sabiendo perfectamente que, solo faltaban tres días para el viernes...

* * *

_Que tal chicas que les parece esta Nueva y alocada idea que se me ocurrió, espero me dejen su opinión! Mil gracias x todas la que siguen mis historias, y las que son primerizas en leerme pues las invito a leer **HOT la historia de un nerd**, es muy buena historia y a todas mis amadas lectoras le envío un besotee las Amo chicas ! Prox. Cap viene la parte de Nuestros nerds! 8-)_

**Saludos & Besos Vianey**


	2. Basta de ser Nerds!

Este capítulo va dedicado a:** .52 , . , emytsubasa, Alee constanzo , isa28 , bonxi y viivii alice**

_Gracias x leer la historia y gracias tmb a sus alertas de historia y Favoritos!_

**Importante de leer:**

**Wachiturra:**_ música que se considera algo extraña._

**American idiot:** _canción de Green Day._

**Ohm:** _símbolo electrónico._

**Demofobico:** _Miedo a las multitudes._

**Miso fóbico:**_ Miedo a la suciedad o la contaminación._

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER SOLO LA HISTORA ES MIA**_

* * *

**Basta de ser Nerds!**

Mientras tanto en el departamento B19 del edificio Boulevard Street, localizado en uno de los más prestigiosos barrios de Seattle, se encontraban trabajando los tres chicos más apuestos y populares del mundo, bueno, solo en el club de calabozos y dragones. ...

_Es un secreto_

_Que tu mirada y la mía_

_Un presentimiento_

_Como un ángel que me decía.._

_/_

_Tu sabes que naciste pa' mí_

_Tú eres mi gusto, Mi flow_

_Lo mismo te pasa a ti_

_Cuando estás cerquita de mí_

_El deseo es tanto_

_Que llevas por dentro_

_Sin decir nada, Haciéndolo lento_

_Mientras me deleito_

_Aprovecha el momento_

_Mami, Mami...!_

-O sea, quisieras quitar esa maldita música?.-Dijo Jasper de lo más exasperado mientras terminaba de soldar unos transistores y resistencias a una tarjeta de computadora.

-No, la verdad es que no, para serte sincero, no entiendo por qué siempre quieres que quite mi música, no le encuentro nada de malo, además, si mal no recuerdo, este.-dijo emmett mientras hacia señalamientos a su alrededor.- es mi área del laboratorio.

Jasper no lo soporto más, así que dejo su cautín en el soporte y se giró hacia emmett.

-si viejo, eso lo entiendo, pero debes de comprender que hay personas a las cuales no les gusta la música wachiturra, además es por eso que existen los audífonos, viejo si ese es el problema te podría prestar los míos.

-No, gracias.-le contesto mientras seguía acomodando sus maquetas a escala para su próxima presentación en la universidad.

Demonios, lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

-No, gracias?, Con un demonio emmett, porque siempre te pones así de difícil?

-No me pongo difícil, lo que sucede es de que a ti siempre te molesta mis cosas, además, dime, que tiene de malo esa canción?

-Oh, bueno, el problema es de que tus gustos musicales afectan mi sistema neuronal, haciendo que mis oídos sangren y además, me haces sentir como un maldito albañil de barrio, de esos que gritan a las chicas "Estas bien rica...".

-oye, viejo!, no sé con quién te juntas, pero yo jamás le hablaría así a una dama.-le contesto emmett de lo más indignado.

-solo decía emmett, era algo hipotético, además, tú preguntaste y... ah! sabes que, no sé ni siquiera porque pierdo mi tiempo en estar tratando de hacerte entrar en razón.

Así de frustrado se alejó de emmett, dando por terminada la conversación y continúo con su proyecto.

Por otro lado, Edward simplemente se limitaba a re-ordenar su tesis sobre la teoría de la gravedad y escuchar las absurdas peleas de sus "amigos", que a decir verdad eran de lo más comunes y nada nuevas, siempre lo mismo, Jasper quejándose sobre algún gusto de emmett y este tirándolo a loco hasta llegar a frustrarlo e inducirlo a que pacíficamente dejara el tema. En fin, era de lo más agobiante...

-Saben, estaba pensando en que este viernes podríamos ir a la tienda de comics, me entere de que habrá un torneo de calabozos y dragones.- dijo Jasper con tono casual al ver que nadie hablaba y aprovechando de que se había acabado el cd de la música de emmett.

-Wow, enserio?, eso suena fabuloso.- exclamo emmett de lo más emocionado.

-mmm..., no lo sé, suena tentador pero...

-Oh, vamos Edward, no seas un aguafiestas, este es nuestro primer fin de semana libre.-alego Jasper al ver que Edward comenzaría a quejarse.

-bah, está bien, pero solo con la condición de que empiece yo primero, ah y de que emmett no se queje de como pongo los desafíos okey?

-okey, eso suena más razonable y justo.- concordó Jasper.

-Ohh! Yeah! entonces sacare mi capa nueva y mis zapatos especiales que compre en línea.-celebro emmett y daba brinquitos alrededor de su silla.

Edward y Jasper se quedaron con expresión de que mierda... al ver el comportamiento de su amigo.

-qué?.- se quejó emmett al ver como lo miraban.

-enserio compraste en línea?.-le pregunto Edward con la mirada desconcertada.

-ehh, si, la verdad es que es más barato y de muy buena calidad, yo mismo me encargué de ir a ver la mercancía y estaba muy bien conservada , y no Edward, no me mires así ya sé que le tienes fobia a que algún extorsionador nos asesine por la noche mientras dormimos, pero te recuerdo que eso no sucederá, tienes que tener un poco de fe en la gente.-dijo emmett mientras recalcaba la parte de tener fe en las personas.

Edward lo miro con cansancio, porque por más que les dijera que ese tipo de cosas eran peligrosas, ellos jamás entenderían.

Porque si no lo sabían Edward Cullen, era un nerd-fóbico, y no exactamente por qué le tuviera miedo a los nerds, no!, de eso nada, era porque era fóbico a casi cualquier cosa, es por eso que así lo definían sus amigos, ya que le daban fobias constantemente, algunas normales y otras... un tanto preocupantes como, a los espacios cerrados, a los caballos, al contacto físico, a los gérmenes, a la obscuridad, al hombre del saco, al monstruo del armario, a los besos, a las mujeres bonitas, al deseo sexual,etc, etc., etc...

-Bien entonces hay que prepararnos, solo tenemos tres días...-murmuro Jasper mientras continuaba trabajando, al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

-oye viejo, quieres un poco de esto.-le pregunto Jasper a Edward mientras le extendía el bol de frituras.

-estas bien?, que acaso no sabes cuantas grasas trans contiene eso, quien sabe cuántos gérmenes y bacterias rondan por ese bol, además mis encías están sensibles por la ortodoncia, así que no.-comento Edward de lo más indignado y ofendido, pensando en cómo sus propios amigos podían ser taan crueles e insensatos con él...

-Como quieras, aunque con un simple no gracias me bastaba, pero en fin.-contesto Jasper mientras alejaba el bol y sin dejar de mirar el nuevo episodio de star trek.

-No, gracias...- murmuro Edward después de un rato, provocando que sus amigos rodaran los ojos…

Después de 3 capítulos de star trek ya eran las 11:30 pm...

Edward se había excusado después de cenar para poder ir a dormir, emmett y Jasper se habían quedado un rato más en la sala jugando al guitar Hero.

Después de una ronda Jasper pauso el juego

-Eii, porque lo pausas, apenas y empezaba la mejor parte, o es que acaso te da miedo desafiarme en "American idiot"?.-pregunto emmett de manera arrogante.

-No, claro que no viejo pero sabes, ahora que Edward se durmió quería contarte mi verdadero plan para este viernes.-murmuro Jasper casi en susurros.

-verdadero plan?.-pregunto emmett de lo más desconcertado.

-Sí, mira, estaba pensando que...

Ambos escucharon ruido en el pasillo y Jasper se calló, pensando que Edward se había levantado, así que le hizo señas a emmett para que salieran del departamento con sumo cuidado.

-Bien, aquí ya no nos molestaran, así que, cual es el plan hermano me tienes con la duda?.-pregunto emmett mientras se recargaba contra el muro del pasillo junto al elevador.

-Okey,-murmuro Jasper para retomar la conversación- mira, para serte realmente sincero, ya estoy harto de que nos traten como unos idiotas, lo que quiero decir, es de que ya estoy fastidiado de que todo el mundo nos vea como nerds.

-No sé a qué te refieres viejo, sabes que no hay forma de cambiar nuestros hábitos, no seré un conejillo de indias, no quiero pasar por esto otra vez, lo hemos intentado todo, todo! Y que hemos conseguido a cambio?, ah sí!, a Edward lo metieron al bote de basura a los 16, a ti te dejaron encerrado en un casillero, a los 14, atado con tus cables de circuitos, a mí me llenaron mi inhalador del asma con jugo de nopal a los 15, a y que no se te olvide de lo de hace dos años, no y no me hagas esa mueca Jasper, sabes que ese día fue humillante, nos ataron al hasta de la bandera en ropa interior, a ti te pusieron un sostén que decía Zorra geeki y te rompieron los anteojos, a Edward le pegaron imanes a los braquets, por dios de por si el chico los tiene desde los 15, tú crees que no es suficiente castigo, ah y que no se te olvide que a mí me pusieron labial y me aventaron mostaza en la ropa interior, así que... Definitivamente no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar nuestra vida, tenemos 19 años y míranos, que hemos conseguido además de humillaciones públicas? Nada viejo, entiéndelo, porque aunque tuvieras una lámpara mágica con un genio que nos concediera tres deseos, no nos haría cambiar en nada.-declaro el pobre y triste de emmett.

-Oh por amor de Ohm!, viejo! Dejemos el pasado atrás, tenemos que vivir el presente, ver por el futuro, tal vez si, lo acepto, la hemos pasado mal, pero... Tengo un plan, algo fácil y básico, mira, que te parece la idea de que este viernes en vez de ir a la tienda de comics a jugar calabozos y dragones, nos vamos a un buen antro a ver a algunas chicas guapas, eh?-dijo Jasper mientras levantaba las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Qué?, mierda Jasper! Casi me da un ataque de asma, acaso esta demente? Caer tan bajo e ir a un antro de chicas semi-nudistas?-objeto mientras pensaba en como su amigo podia llegar a caer tan bajo- además, estas consiente que Edward no querrá ir.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ya sabes cómo es de quisquilloso y moralista, recuerda que es claustrofóbico, desconfiado, demofobico, miso fóbico, en fin! Mil y un fobias.-termino de enumerar y se sentó junto a Jasper.

-Sí, lo sé, pero si él no se entera no le afectara...

-Oh, no! A mí no me embarraras en este lio, sabes que Edward no caerá tan fácilmente, y yo en lo particular soy muy mal mentiroso y eso, tú lo sabes perfectamente.-murmuro algo alterado al pensar que tendría que mentir.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargare del trabajo sucio.-dijo Jasper, a lo que recibió una mirada de horror por parte de emmett.- No, viejo, me refiero a de que tu no tendrás que mentir, yo me encargare de arreglar todo y así no estarás nervioso por tener la culpabilidad en tus hombros de acuerdo?

-mmm... Está bien.-dijo un poco más convencido.- Aunque eso sí, no quisiera ponerme exigente pero...-se retorció algo en su lugar al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir.- quiero que la mía sea una rubia despampanante okey?

Jasper no pudo resistir y se lanzó a soltar una gran carcajada mientras le daba a emmett una gran palmada en la espalda.

-Esa es la actitud hermano...

Los dos rieron a coro durante diez minutos.

-Bien, suficientes emociones por hoy, así que, hay que ir a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer y, ya sabes, hay que evitar que esos idiotas de ingeniería mecánica nos hagan de las suyas como acostumbran.-dicho eso, emmett asintió y se retiraron de ahí, para volver al departamento e ir cada quien a sus habitaciones y pensar en que solo tenían tres días para que el gran día llegara, ah, y de que Edward no se enterara de nada.

* * *

_Chicas, sé que tarde algo pero... XD entiéndanme xfa, no tenía mucha imaginación, aun así Las amo! :D Gracias x tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer mis loquísimas historias! Espero k el capítulo les haya gustado! Se aceptan sugerencias y recomendaciones cualquier duda que tengan con gusto pueden preguntar! :) okey mis hermosas las veré en el próximo capitulo!_

**- Saludos y besos Vianey **


	3. Los clientes perfectos

Gracias a todas la hermosas personas que siguen la historia, espero les guste este cap. Ahora si lo hice más largo!

* * *

**Los clientes perfectos.**

*Miércoles* (2 días antes de la apuesta)

-Por dios! Chicas pueden creerlo?, fue tan fácil ganarle a esas mosquitas muertas.- exclamó Tanya mientras estacionaba su flamante Ferrari en la entrada del cabaret de la tía de Lauren.

-ya lo sé amiga, y pensar qué tuvimos que vaciar nuestros ahorros solo por ver como esas estúpidas nerds se rebajaban a lo más humillante

-Hahaha, tranquila Jessica.-alboroto Lauren.- de eso nada, si bien que han de ser zorras, claro, solo que isabella no, ella es tan mojigata y boba

-hahaha eso si.- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo qué reían y se adentraban a la recepción para hablar con Dídima

Al llegar al mostrador se encontraron con Heidi, la hija de dídima o sea en pocas palabras, la prima de Lauren, que al igual que ellas tres era una completa perra y que obviamente sabia a la perfección del plan que tramaban.

-Primita!.- exclamo Heidi con una enorme sonrisa.- cuanto tiempo sin verte...

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto corazón, si solo fueron unas cuantas semanas.-contesto Lauren divertida.

-Lo sé! pero te eh extrañado.-dijo haciendo un puchero de lo más falso.- en fin, dime, que te trae por aquí a estas horas del día?.- le pregunto, para quitarle importancia al asunto pero a la vez sonreía enormemente al saber lo que le dirían.

-Oh, cariño, tu sabes bien a lo que hemos venido no?.-respondió Tanya mientras se sacudía su dorada melena.

-Tanya, querida.-saludo Heidi con una especie de mueca, ya que si éramos sinceras ellas no se llevaban bien, solo que lo medio disimulaban.-Cuanto gusto me da el verte, tanto sin saber de ti...

-Sí?.-pregunto pensativa.- Que raro!, yo tampoco había sabido nada de ti desde hace tiempo...

-Chicas, tranquilas, dejen ya los saluditos y hay que hablar de lo acordado.-alego la quejumbrosa de Jessica.

-está bien.-acordó Heidi y se giró hacia Lauren.-entonces que primita, ganaron?

-por supuesto que sí!, me extraña que pienses lo contrario.-contesto con falsa indignación.

-Está bien entonces...

Ring, Ring, Ring...

-Oh, esperen aquí un momento, iré a atender el teléfono.-murmuro mientras se acercaba a contestar.

-Lauren.-hablo Tanya para obtener la atención de esta.

-qué?

-Oh por dios santísimo.-grito enormemente Jessica, provocando que sus amigas y unas cuantas personas más se sobre saltaran ante el susto.

-qué demonios te sucede Jessica, acaso eres estúpida o que, casi me matas del susto.- reclamo la molesta personalidad de Tanya.

-No!.- se apresuró a decir.

-Entonces?.- cuestiono Lauren

-Miren hacia el otro lado del mostrador.-murmuro con un horrendo chillido.

Al mismo tiempo se giraron y oh. Madre. De. Dios. Se quedaron casi sin palabras.

-Pero que mierda hacen esos adefesios en un lugar como este.- exclamo Tanya.

-ya lo sé! es lo mismo que pensé.- comento Jessica.

-la verdad es de que no lo puedo creer, es como si acabáramos de entrar en un universo totalmente paralelo.-dijo Lauren con expresión de incredulidad.

.

.

.

(Ese mismo día, una hora antes) (Emmett & Jasper)

-hermano, tenemos que irnos a la máxima potencia, solo tenemos dos horas para arreglar esto y así no ser descubiertos por Edward.- exclamo Jasper mientras se subía junto con emmett a su auto.

-me parece una idea descabellada esto de estar ocultando cosas pero a la vez suena divertido, es como estar en una misión secreta, así como en misión imposible.-dijo emmett mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Claro... solo con la diferencia de que nosotros no somos tom cruise.-objeto Jasper mientras soltaba una risilla con principios de sinusitis que si bien sabia, sonaba como el chillido de un cerdo, era por eso que siempre evitaba reírse así frente alguna chica linda, aunque claro, las chicas también huían con su sola presencia...

-Hahaha, sí, pero nosotros somos más listos.-planteo emmett.

-de eso no hay duda, y como haciendo énfasis de ese factor eh aquí la dirección del mejor lugar de todo Seattle según google para ir este viernes por la noche, es de lo más discreto y tiene a las mejores chicas.-alardeo Jasper de lo más orgulloso.

-Genial!, te juro que ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el viernes viejo, es como... no se sorprendente, yo + una rubia sexy + ...

-Oye, reacciona hermano.-trono los dedos.- tu baba ya casi llega hasta el Mississippi.-exclamo Jasper de lo más divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Lo siento, es que de solo pensarlo me pone muy...

-hey!, créeme que no quisiera enterarme de cómo te pone eso.- exclamo efusivamente mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina para llegar por fin a su destino.

-Bah!, está bien.

-bien aquí vamos, no hay nada malo en esto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hay nada de…

-podrías hacerme el favor de callarte?.- le espetó Jasper, de lo más irritado.

Y con justa razón, emmett llevaba alrededor de 4 minutos balbuceando cosas sin sentido y estaba provocando que a Jasper se le alteraran los nervios, de hecho hasta se estaba preguntando por qué mejor no lo dejo en casa o incluso abandonarlo por ahí?, pero obviamente no era la mejor opción, que tal si se encontraba a Edward y la cagaba diciéndole todo, nop, mejor como decía el, "Más vale post en blog que cientos de spam"

-**Okey, la cosa va a estar así**.-dijo Jasper para que emmett le prestara atención.

- **numero 1: entraremos de la manera más casual que podamos**, **de acuerdo?**.- pegunto para ver si lo había captado, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.- **okey**.- prosiguió.

- **numero 2: actuar como profesionales, de acuerdo?.-**él volvió a afirmar y su compañero prosiguió.- está bien,** numero 3…**

-oye viejo, quieres que tome nota? Siento que vas algo rápido, deja y busco mi block de notas y un bolígrafo.- murmuro emmett mientras se sacaba el inhalador de asma del bolsillo de su pantalón para dejar espacio y poder sacar su block de notas.

-no idiota, no necesitas tomar nota.-le dio un manotazo.- parecerías estúpido y eso no sería para nada casual, ni profesional, okey, así que ahora deja que termine de explicarte…

-está bien.

-de acuerdo como te iba diciendo numero 3…

-pero no soy idiota

-qué?, si, perdón por eso, pero como te iba diciendo…

-tampoco soy estúpido

-qué?, bueno, si también lo lamento por eso, pero como te iba diciendo

-y tampoco creo que

-ya cállate emmett me exasperas, ya te pedí disculpas que más quieres, que me arrodille?

-bueno, eso repararía mi autoestima…

-Qué?, o por dios, déjate de sentimentalismos y prosigamos con el plan.

-está bien

-Bien, ahora, como te iba diciendo, numero 3…

-Lo lamento, creo que a veces si puedo ser algo idiota… upss…

Jasper lo miro con dagas de odio y respiro profundamente para así evitar el impulso de darle una golpiza a su amigo.

-okey, tratare de no perder la calma, espero que hayas aceptado mis disculpas y proseguiré con el número 3, de acuerdo?- lo miro fijamente.

-Está bien, pero espera.-dijo con algo de intriga.

-qué?

-esto no implica pepinillos verdad?

Jasper tenía expresión de ¿Que mierda?

-eh… no

-uff, que bueno.-dijo emmett de lo más aliviado.- ya sabes que soy alérgico a ellos y no sería para nada sensual llegar el viernes con roña en el rostro.

-eh, claro…

-bien ahora aclaradas las cosas podrías explicar el paso numero 3

-eh, sabes que, ya no importa, solo hay que entrar y recordar el paso uno y dos de acuerdo?

Emmett asintió casi frenéticamente.

-todo listo, actuar natural y no parecer idiotas.

-sí, bien aquí vamos…

Entraron y hasta parece que se les había formateado el disco duro! , Emmett caminaba como si se creyera al tipo del extraño mundo de Jack y hasta meneaba las manos de una maldita forma exagerada y Jasper, oh dios! Parecía a esas chicas que nunca en su vida habían usado zapatos de tacón, parecían estúpidos!

-Oh viejo creo que nuestra entrada ah sido excelente.- dijo emmett a Jasper mientras levantaba su pulgar y le guiñaba un ojo.

-si ya lo creo, has visto que cara han puesto aquellas chicas del otro lado del mostrador, hasta parece ser que las hemos deslumbrado no crees?

Emmett presto atención y se fijó en las tres rubias de cuerpos despampanantes que se encontraban al final del mostrador en el que se encontraban.

-sí, ya lo creo son… lindas.- dijo suspirando.

-sí… yo también lo creo, aunque me gustan más las de cabello negro y, ya sabes un poco más chaparritas…

-Buenas tardes caballeros, bienvenidos a "Twilight sexy's club" en que puedo ayudarlos.

.

.

.

Jessica, Tanya y Lauren observaban con demasiada atención al par de "nerds" que habían llegado, cuando de repente Tanya comenzó a maquinar un plan que era más que brillante.

-chicas escuchen.- exclamo Tanya en casi un susurro

-qué?.- preguntaron sincronizada mente.

-tengo un plan y creo que es más que perfecto

-un plan?, eso suena perfecto anda cuenta.- exclamó Jessica

-Bien, esto está así, qué pensarían ustedes si en vez de que Heidi les acomode a las perdedoras unos chicos candentes, les acomodara para el viernes a este par de adefesios, no creen que sería de lo más divertido ver como se pondría el asunto, de seguro que son de ese tipo de cerebritos depravados en busca de sexo fácil, y como el contrato dice que eso no se incluye pero que es bajo responsabilidad de ellas, pues que se diviertan con estos adefesios que de guapos no tienen ni un solo grano.

-Wow!, Ahora sí creo que eres mi súper heroína Tanya.- dijo Lauren con entusiasmo.

Las chicas estaban más que de acuerdo, hasta que a Lauren se le cruzo una idea que de seguro seria la cereza del pastel.

Sonriendo casi malévolamente les dijo:

-chicas no sé qué les parezca esta idea pero, solo para refrescarles la memoria, ustedes aún se acuerdan de lo que ese par de zorras nos hicieron el año pasado?

Ambas chicas la miraron como si no entendieran a que punto quería llegar, pero fuera de eso se acordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

Tanya había sido la más afectada o más bien "humillada" aquella vez en donde tenían que dar una conferencia sobre el grupo estudiantil en frente de todo el instituto y al momento de encender su laptop que estaba conectada al proyector del gran auditorio, tenía como foto de inicio a las tres chicas arrinconadas con unos tipos, casi en pleno acto sexual y que para el colmo estaban detrás de las gradas, algunos habían empezado chiflarles y otros las llamaban zorras, sabían que esa foto había sido tomada por rosalie hale ya que incluso las había amenazado con publicarla si se atrevían a seguir molestándola a ella y a sus amigas, pero obviamente ella no se dejó intimidar por esa amenaza, ha! Como si fuera a tener la suficiente valentía de hacerlo, pero en que grave error se había metido ya que eso les provoco un mes de castigo y casi medio año de humillaciones, así que por esa razón que era la más poderosa que tenía, era por la que odiaba a ese trio, y desde entonces se prometió que haría todo lo posible por joderles la vida, y ahora que Lauren lo había mencionado le hacía sentir un amargo sabor a bilis en la boca.

-sí, claro que me acuerdo perfectamente Lauren, pero y eso que demonios tiene que ver con esto, además sabes perfectamente que detesto que se pongan a hablar de ese tema en frente de mí, jamás me sentí tan humillada y más por alguien tan poca cosa.

-Lo sé.- murmuro Lauren con una expresión de "arrepentimiento" pero que era de lo más falsa.

-entonces.- inquirió Tanya

-mira, yo estaba pensando que en lo personal, deberíamos de regresarles la broma pero con intereses.

Tanya la miro con suma atención esperando a que prosiguiera.

-bien, y entonces se me ocurrió que si por alguna razón nosotras de pura casualidad les digamos a esos adefesios que en el contrato dice que si pueden tener sexo pero que es bajo sus responsabilidades y que unas horas antes del "show" nosotras cambiemos los condones que se dan para el servicio y…

-los cambiemos por unos que estén en mal estado para que ese trio de perras queden preñadas.-termino de decir Tanya con una enorme sonrisa de maldad.

-exacto! Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor.- alabo Lauren.

A Tanya le brillaron los ojos con chispas de maldad, era la venganza perfecta, además todo se suponía que era confidencial el mismo acuerdo lo decía ellas no darían su nombre y ellos tampoco así que por lo tanto, si esos tipos las dejaban preñadas ellas jamás los encontrarían y serian la burla de todos…

-Lauren tenemos que hablar nosotras con ellos.-exclamó Tanya

-sí…

-pero no te quedes ahí pensando háblale a Heidi antes de que termine de atenderlos.- le apresuro.

-hey Heidi podrías venir un momento es súper mega urgente creo que hay fuego en el inodoro.

Heidi lo comprendió al instante esa era como su batí-señal, así que se disculpó un momento con los "chicos" y les dijo que iría a buscar un catálogo de paquetes que de seguro les interesarían, ellos asintieron pero a la vez se quedaron pensando en cómo mierda podría haber fuego en el escusado, eso era técnicamente ilógico, ilógico por no decir imposible, si podría haber, claro, pero solo si en vez de agua el tanque, este tuviera gasolina, pero para empezar a quién demonios se le ocurriría cambiar el agua del escusado por gasolina?, ni idea, eso solo les hacía confirmar en que algunas rubias, por no decir que todas, eran algo huecas…

-Qué?- les reclamo Heidi.- no ven que estoy ocupada, al parecer estos tipos han sido los clientes más divertidos que eh tenido en el día.

-Mira, no sé tú pero creo que estos tipos son los ideales para nuestro plan.

-A que te refieres primita explícate.

-ok el plan está en esto…

No paso ni tres minutos en que acababa de terminar de contarle el plan cuando de repente Heidi estaba que se moría de la risa.

-y bien, que te parece.- le pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa de lo más maquiavélica.

-oh, niñas, yo pienso que ustedes son unas diablillas, pero sip, me encanta su idea, pero solo recuerden que si las voy a dejar hacer esto mamá no debe de enterarse de nada, nunca vamos a comentarlo en frente de alguien de la familia ah y por favor envíenme una foto de las pobres inocentes cando tengan sus enormes barrigotas si?

Las tres asintieron felizmente y Heidi les dio el paso para que ellas terminaran de atender a los "chicos", mientras les decía a ellos que le había surgido un pequeño problema en la trastienda pero que no se preocuparan que sus lindas amigas los atenderían, ellos con una sonrisa medio boba asintieron al ver como aquellas chicas "sensuales" se acercaban a ellos.

-Buenas tardes chicos, disculpen a mi amiga pero ya saben cómo es esto de atender un negocio, así que… bueno, en que podríamos ayudarlos.-dijo Tanya con la sonrisa más coqueta que tenía.

-eh… Bu-bueno, este, mmm… ah, si este, veníamos a ver algunos paquetes que de hecho nos iban a mostrar apenas.- dijo Jasper algo nervioso, bueno digamos que un poco más que "algo", casi tenía planeado pedirle a emmett su inhalador pero respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó.

-Oh, nada de eso guapos.-dijo ahora Lauren.- para empezar, no quiero ser indiscreta pero, de casualidad es la primera vez que vienen aquí?- les dio una pequeña sonrisa y se recargo sobre el mostrador con sus brazos cruzados provocando que se le viera generosamente el escote, haciendo que a los "chicos" casi se les empañaran las gafas.

Mientras tanto Jessica se votaba de la risa discretamente, ella podia ser algo tonta a veces pero en este caso no se necesitaba ser una genio para saber la respuesta, estos chicos debían de ser más vírgenes que la madre teresa, por otro lado Tanya pensaba que el único sexo que habían tenido era con su mano y alguna patética revista.

-Eh, si pero eh…

-Oh, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, _lindo_.-al decir esto, Jasper se sonrojo algo, nadie en su vida lo había llamado _lindo,_ bueno, si se lo habían dicho, pero no era lo mismo que te lo dijera una chica de escote sensual, a que te lo dijera tu abuelita y sus amigas mientras tiraban de tus mejillas.

-Si.-interrumpió ahora Tanya.- saben aquí en el "Twilight sexy's club" les damos cortesía a los clientes primerizos o sea les ofrecemos el primer paquete como cortesía de la casa.

Jasper y emmett sonrieron al escuchar eso, ya se podían imaginar las atenciones que tendrían, el lugar se veía muy elegante por lo que al parecer podría salirles algo caro el paquete para tres, pero bueno al parecer ese miércoles era su día de suerte, así no tendrían que gastar sus ahorros de su cochinito.

-Wow, enserio eso suena increíble.-dijo emmett

-Claro que si guapo.-le contesto angelicalmente Jessica.

Tanya ya no aguantaba más, así que les dejo claras las cosas, claro… pero todo muy sutil y con coquetería.

-solo hay un problemita, bueno más bien un detallito.-tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo movió sensualmente.

-mmm… si y cual sería ese detalle.- pregunto Jasper y trato de darle una sonrisa sensual y Tanya le guiño un ojo, claro, pero solo lo hizo para seguirle el juego y no largarse a reír ya que parecía que al tipo le estaba dando un tic en los labios.

-Bueno, sucede que en la cortesía te damos el paquete más exclusivo de la casa, que sería el paquete Premium, ese es de los paquetes más prestigiosos, es prácticamente así por decir "exclusivo" de los miembros Golden del lugar, ya que el precio si es algo elevado y…

-Oh, espera.- interrumpió emmett.- nos están diciendo que nos van a brindar el servicio más exclusivo del lugar?

-claro, eso es lo que hacemos a los clientes primerizos ya después se les registra en el sistema con sus credenciales de identificación para así no tener confusiones y se les brinda una membrecía para descuentos y cosas por el estilo.-termino de decir Tanya de lo más profesional.

Bien, si éramos sinceras lo que acababa de decirles era en parte verdad y en parte mentira, verdad porque, sí se les registraba y se les daba la membrecía y mentira porque obviamente a un lugar tan prestigiado no se les daba paquetes gratis a nadie, así que ellas pagarían por adelantado pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo.

-Oh, chicos pero antes de continuar déjenme terminar de explicarles, sucede que el detallito insignificante pero no por eso menos importante del que les hablaba hace rato, marca en la cláusula del contrato que para que este paquete sea válido se tiene que ser utilizado por tres personas, así que si en verdad quieren esta increíble y exclusiva cortesía tienen que traer a otro amigo con ustedes.

Lauren y Jessica sonreían sugestivamente a los "chicos" esperando que aceptaran y Tanya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que tuvieran otro amigo por ahí pero que fuera igual de friki.

-de eso no hay problema, por supuesto que podemos traer a otro.-dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa, se acomodó los anteojos y antes de que continuara hablando lo interrumpió Jessica.

-Oh, eso es perfecto lindo.-soltó una sonrisa burlona al decirle lindo pero al ver que el solo se sonrojo continuo.- pero… tú sabes me preguntaba si… tú amigo es igual de guapo que ustedes?

Emmett y Jasper no lo pudieron evitar, al igual que Lauren y Tanya que se miraron entre ellos y estallaron a carcajadas, ellos porque les sonaba delirante el catalogar a Edward como guapo y ellas porque era más que gracioso el pensar que alguno de ellos era guapo.

-oh, créeme que sí, Eddie es una lindura.- dijo emmett.- les agradara, solo que a diferencia de nosotros él no es tan sexy, el prefiere sus libros de física y figuritas de acción, pero fuera de eso es lindo.

-hahaha, si tanto que hasta sus brackets brillan más que ningún otro.-dijo ahora Jasper mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de la risa.

Tanya estaba más que complacida al escuchar aquello, al parecer por lo que habían dicho, el chico era aún más perdedor que ellos dos!, era hora de dar el último golpe de la jugada.

-Bien, eso me parece espléndido, al parecer suena como un chico realmente tierno.- ha! Sí como no.-ahora, si no les molesta les voy a pedir sus datos y los de su amigo que no vino para ingresarlos en el sistema está bien.- les dijo sensualmente y les guiño a ambos.

-eh… si claro.-contesto Jasper.

-Bueno mi amigo aquí presente es Emmett MacCarty, mi otro amigo se llama Edward Anthony Cullen y yo soy Jasper Whitlock y estoy a sus órdenes, bellas damas.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reír, ese tipo era tan patético! Pero más al ver como hacia el intento por coquetear.

-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta _Jasper...-_murmuro Tanya.

-bien ahora que ya están registrados aquí tienen sus tarjetas de clientes y la de su amigo.-dijo Lauren mientras les hacía entrega de sus nuevas adquisiciones.

-Bien.-dijeron los dos al toar las credenciales.

-solo una pequeña duda señoritas.-dijo Jasper

-¿sí?- preguntaron las tres a coro.

-mmm… nosotros podemos escoger a la chica que veremos el viernes o es contra las reglas?

-Oh, pero que boba soy, claro que si pueden escoger.-declaro Tanya de lo más teatral, obvio que ese era el último "golpe", escoger a su presa.

-Solo denos un momento a mis amigas y a mí para ir a checar a la trastienda a las chicas que tengamos disponibles si?

-oh, está bien.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Las tres chicas se fueron a la trastienda y se encontraron a Heidi que comía un helado de chocolate, esta las miro con una sonrisa divertida y les pregunto.

-y bien, como les fue, tuvieron éxito o los perdedores se arrepintieron?

-Agh, obvio que si funciono primita, debiste ver sus caras, les soltamos un cuento chino y se lo creyeron todo, al rato te contamos, solo nos hemos metido para "buscar" los archivos de chicas que queden disponibles.

-Oh, está bien, entonces diviértanse y al rato me platican, anda ya vállense o perderán a sus apuestos clientes.-les dijo mientras se terminaba su helado.

Jessica le entrego a Tanya las tres fotos que había sacado del anuario que pertenecían a las perdedoras, ellas asintieron y se sonrieron y salieron a terminar con el pacto.

-Bien chicos, pues debe de ser su día de suerte porque justamente solo quedaban disponibles tres chicas para el día y hora que pidieron así que si gustan pueden escoger, aquí están las fotos y déjenme decirles que no se arrepentirán, estas chicas son las más bonitas del lugar.-Ha! Tanya estaba que se moría de la risa y más por el halago que les había hecho, pero claro, eso solo era parte de la treta para embaucarlos.

Por otro lado Emmett y Jasper quedaron hipnotizados al ver las fotos, aquellas chicas debían de ser ángeles, eran sumamente hermosas, eran como una combinación perfecta de simetría y genética, estaban seguros que su Acido desoxirribonucleico (ADN) era de la rama genealógica de alguna diosa del olimpo.

-Wow! Yo quiero a la rubia!.- exclamó inmediatamente emmett, había quedado enamorado con solo ver su foto, dios solo se la podia imaginar y hasta el alma y aire se le iba, estaba seguro que tendría que hablar con su médico para que le diera receta para comprar un tanque de _salbutamol_ (medicina para el inhalador, ayuda a abrir los pulmones y permite el paso del aire) y una mascarilla con tubo por si acaso…

-Oh, entonces yo pido a la chica de cabello azabache, oh, mira emmett, es hermosa su rostro parece de hada…

Las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar risas al ver los rostros de idiotas que tenían aquellos adefesios, Jessica anoto en el sistema a quien le tocaba con quien y al final no pudo evitar reír al ver que a la mojigata de isabella le había tocado el más _teto_ de los tres.

-Bien, entonces aquí tienen chicos.-les dijo Jessica mientras les entregaba un papelito con un número.

Decían: Sr. MacCarty 205, Sr. Cullen 307, Sr. Whitlock 102

-wow tantas habitaciones hay?- pregunto emmett al ver el numero matriculado.

-hahaha, no guapo, es solo que así están enumeradas las habitaciones, como verán a usted le toca en el segundo piso por ser serie 200, a su amigo Edward le toca en el tercer piso y a usted señor Whitlock le toca en el primer piso, así de fácil, no es necesario que cuando lleguen vengan a recepción solamente pasen por ahí.- señalo Tanya el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones.- y le entregan sus papeles al vigilante, después de ahí él les indicara por donde pasar, bien?

-oh, de acuerdo, eso suena muy bien!, pero mmm, señorita no quisiera sonar imprudente pero, usted sabe, estas chicas tienen alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

-oh, qué bueno que hace la pregunta.-contesto ahora la venenosa de Lauren.-no, ninguna de nuestras chicas tiene enfermedades, están muy sanas, de hecho hace una semanas han acudido al laboratorio a hacerse análisis de sangre y no salió nada alarmante.

-Oh, entonces no nos preocupamos.-dijo emmett.

-sí y no se preocupen por nada, además aquí todo es muy confidencial, nosotros no damos los nombres de los clientes a menos de que ustedes se los quieran decir a las bailarinas pero a partir de ahí nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de nada, otro punto a aclarar es que sus chicas estarán a tiempo, cuando ustedes entren a la habitación ellas ya estarán esperándolos y no se preocupen por nada, este paquete incluye de todo así que no es necesario que pasen a la farmacia para conseguir preservativos, aquí también se les brindan, habrá varios en la habitación, obviamente todos nuevos y hasta de sabores, también aceites de sabor y cosas extras, todo nuevo, podrán disfrutar todo lo que quieran, las paredes son anti-ruido y la puerta estará programada, osea que no se podrá abrir hasta que pasen las tres horas de servicio…

Emmett y Jasper estaban más rojos que sorprendidos!, aceites, preservativos, habitaciones anti-ruido, puertas programadas, dios santo ya querían que fuera viernes, tenían la corazonada de que seria una noche candente y especial.

-Eh, wow, la verdad es que no sé qué decir, estoy anonado.-dijo Jasper.

-sí, creo que yo también.- contesto emmett.

-oh, no digan nada, solo por favor no falten.-les dijo Lauren con un falso puchero.

-claro que no faltaríamos por nada.-dijo emmett, Jasper les dio las gracias, se despidieron y se marcharon.

Las chicas vieron cando salían del estacionamiento y fue cuando ahora si con toda libertad se largaron a reír con ganas.

-pueden creerlo, fue tan fácil.-exclamó Tanya.

-ya lo sé, esos tipos al parecer son más ingenuos qué nada.-dijo Lauren

-chicas se imaginan qué cara pondrán ese trio de perras cuando vean a sus guapos clientes.-comento Jessica.

-ya lo sé!, imagina la cara de Hale cuando vea al pobrecito asmático, o a Brandon cuando se tope a ese remedo de adefesio que por más que quiso nunca se vio sexy, pero lo que más lastima me da es imaginarme a swan, de seguro ese tipo de los braquets le ah de apestar la boca a horrores, iugh! De solo imaginarlo me produce nauseas.-dijo Lauren con una enorme mueca de asco.

-No!.-dijo Tanya al borde del colapso de la risa que tenía.- se pueden imaginar la cara que tendrán esos bebés si a las estúpidas las dejan preñadas!

-oh, sí, serian así como los hijos de Cuasimodo, al nacer el doctor los soltaría por el susto!.-contesto Lauren.

Las chicas volvieron a explotar en carcajadas y ante tal escandalo salió Heidi al encuentro.

-Valla al parecer por lo que veo, todo ha salido a la perfección no?

-pues de hecho tienes toda la razón primita, sabes, ven vamos a la trastienda y te contamos todo lo que paso con lujo de detalle.

-okey.-le contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de casi una hora de estarse platicando todo, se despidieron de Heidi y salieron del local, ellas sabían que aún no ganaban la guerra, tenían que poner en marcha la fase dos del plan, _**conseguir los disfraces**_.

-Bien chicas, creo que el centro comercial nos habla!.-exclamó Tanya con una enorme sonrisa y todo porque ya tenía casi todo maquinado, pasar al sex-shop y a la tienda de trajes de _"ocasión especial"._

* * *

Ahh! Chicas que les pareció este nuevo capítulo, se merece algún comentario? Yo pienso qué tal vez sí! Lo acabe en solo dos días y realmente lo amé!, trate de hacer todo lo posible para que diera risa!, estas chicas son malvadas! ustedes que piensan, que nuestras protagonistas quedaran embarazadas!? Hahaha yo aún no tengo idea! Pero si ustedes quieren pueden decirme si quieren o no que alguna de ellas les suceda, recuerden que los preservativos estarán "dañados" , creen que Edward se deje convencer tan fácilmente?, bueno pues nos vemos la proxima, en el sig cap, serán partes de lo que sucede en el centro comercial y los chicos, a las chicas las veremos hasta el viernes por lo tanto el cap. sig va de mitad miércoles y jueves.

Gracias x seguir mis locas historias y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar yo siempre estoy metida aquí en FF! Y si nop pues está el **grupo en Face**! Aparece como **Vianeicitha'Love fics**

**Saludos y besos Vianey**


End file.
